Sun Wukong
| Romaji = Son Gokū (Romaji) Sūn Wùkōng (pinyin) | Race = Buddha Former Youkai | Nicknames = The Monkey King First Generation Sun Wukong The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha Great Sage Equalling Heaven | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Equipment = Nyoi-bō Kinto-un | Relatives = Bikou (Descendant) | Affiliations = Mt. Sumeru D×D (Sub-Leader) | Status = Alive | Ranking =Buddha | Voice Actor = }} Sun Wukong is the first Monkey King from the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West and is currently known as "The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha". He is also Bikou's ancestorHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 4 Life 5 Part 2 and Indra's former vanguard. Appearance Sun Wukong is at least a meter tall, covered in golden fur, face wrinkled and creased. He is also seen carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, wearing shades and smoking a pipe. Personality Sun Wukong claims that he is a freedom geezer, not caring much for worthless things. Despite so, he will carry out the orders given to him and is shown to be wise enough to give advice to people. Yuuto Kiba claims that he can sense a similar naughty personality to that of Bikou from Sun Wukong.Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 12 Life -3 Part 3 In fact, Sun Wukong is known to be extremely mischievous in his youth, and that because he playfully created havoc so immense, the Buddha had to imprison him under a mountain. He also hates Devils from the Old Satan Faction claiming that their are the reason for the destruction of his kin in the past but not the Devils of the current Underworld, but at the same acknowledge others for their great determination especially Issei that he complements the boy for defeating the Hero Faction and protects his comrades without using Juggernaut Drive. He also hates gods and evil gods that want to conquer, destroy or bring chaos through the world, the only Gods that he respects are Sakra, Odin, Zeus, and the God of the Bible. He also has a great respect towards the current leaders of the "Three Great Main Powers", referring that they were strong and great leaders that can manage their own factions very well. History Sun Wukong is a monkey born from a stone who acquires supernatural powers through Taoist practices. After rebelling against heaven, he was imprisoned under a mountain by the Buddha, but before that happened he fought against the Bull Demon King who was the one that manipulated him into rebelling against heaven as well as the one who killed his friends. After a massive battle he successfully banished the Bull Demon King from heaven after the Bull Demon King attempted to rule and overthrow heaven. He later accompanies the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India while being accompanied by "Pigsy" (猪八戒 Zhu Bajie) and "Sandy" (沙悟浄 Sha Wujing), both of whom offered to accompany the priest in order to atone for their previous crimes. The group encountered a series of eighty-one tribulations before accomplishing their mission and returning safely to China. There, Sun Wukong was granted Buddhahood for his service and strength. After his ascension to Buddhahood, Sun Wukong eventually became Indra's vanguard. Shortly after the Khaos Brigade became known to the world, Sun Wukong was sent by Indra to fend off the organization, successfully fending off many terrorist attacks specially to the Old Satan Faction and Hero faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Sun Wukong is mentioned by Azazel in Volume 7, who informed Bikou that "the monkey" (referring to Sun Wukong) is currently searching for him (much to Bikou's dismay). He makes his full appearance alongside Yu-Long at Kyoto in Volume 9, helping Issei and his friends during their fight against Cao Cao and the Hero Faction who was mind-controlling Yasaka, easily overwhelming the Hero Faction, defeating Siegfried in one shot, destroying the mist of Dimension Lost and blocking Cao Cao's True Longinus with a finger claiming that they are still too young to challenge him, forcing the Hero Faction to retreat. He later advised Issei to use Bilingual on Yasaka to test if he can help regain her conscious which it does. He then has a chat with Issei apologizing to him for the trouble cause by his kin and complimenting the boy for using a different approach to release the powers of the Heavenly Dragon instead of the Juggernaut Drive. He was looking for Bikou until Volume 12 when the latter calls him to ask for his help to heal Vali Lucifer who is cursed with Samael's poison. Yuuto also asks him about Samael's poison in hopes of getting a hint on Issei's chances of survival which he answers by saying that the density of Samael's curse is powerful so the chances of Issei's body perishing is high and then their soul, saying that there is nothing more fragile than a soul that has lost its vessel. He then asks if Samael's curse is detected from Issei's Evil Pieces which Yuuto confirms that there is no poison detected, which Sun Wukong replies that Issei's soul might be safe. He also gives assurance to Yuuto and the Vali Team that Indra won't rampage like Hades before leaving the Gremory territory with Yu-Long to deal with the Khaos Brigade. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Sun Wukong participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and was appointed as the sub-leader. He also proposed in training the members of DxD where they will be able to reach Ultimate-class strength and for the Longinus possessors to fight on par with God-class opponents. In Volume 17, Sun Wukong helped train Issei and Vali to effectively use and not waste their power. He personally sparred with Vali, with Vali not able to hit him at all, while a dummy in his likeness of his trains Issei to try and use the same amount of power ten times in a row. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: In his youth, Sun Wukong possesses an immense amount of strength; he is able to lift his 13,500 jīn (8,100 kg or 17,881 lbs) staff with ease. After his ascension as Buddha he became even stronger than before. Despite his advanced age, Sun Wukong is still extremely powerful, as he was able to overpower several members of the Hero Faction within seconds, a considerable feat as they were all Sacred Gear or Demon Sword Users. He was even able to block Cao Cao's True Longinus with a finger, which is a tremendous feat considering the True Longinus is the most powerful of all the Longinus-class Sacred Gears. He can fight and defeat Ultimate Class and High Class Devils with ease, without showing his true strength. Immense Durability: Sun Wukong is immensely durable to any attacks, he can easily take them on without being hurt. As it seen when he easily blocks Cao Cao`s True Longinus with just a finger with ease. Although Wukong stated that if he got hit by Vali's Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive attacks even he would turn to ashes. Immense Speed: Sun Wukong is also superbly fast, able to travel 108,000 li (54,000 kilometers or 33,554 mi) in one somersault. He first demonstrate it in the fight againts the Hero Faction. Master Combatant:In the past,Sun Wukong was able to fight the best general deities of Taoist Mythology.When the Khaos Brigade makes itself known to the world, Sun Wukong was sent by Indra to fend off the organization, successfully fending off many terrorist attacks with minimal effort. He is skilled enough to overpower Cao Cao who said to be the strongest human that has many knowledge with comes through combat skills. During his training session for Issei and Vali, he was capable of fighting against both of them at the same time by using his replication ability with neither of them being able to land a hit on Sun Wukong. Master Magician: 'Sun Wukong is also highly knowledgeable in all kinds of common, lost, forbidden and legendary spells that can command wind, part water, conjure protective circles against devils, and freeze humans, devils, and gods alike. During his battle against the Hero Faction, Sun Wukong cast a spell powerful enough to destroy the mist of the Dimension Lost. He can remove very tough,thick and powerful barriers and seals with ease, but was unable to do that in the past when he travelled with Xuanzang on account of the fact that he was still atoning for his sins at that time. 'Senjutsu and Youjutsu Master: He is also a master of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, being able to easily rejuvenate Issei with a single tap from his staff Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 9 Life 4 Part 5. According to his descendant Bikou, Sun Wukong has complete mastery over Senjutsu and Youjutsu to the point that he can even be called a monster. His mastery of Senjutsu is shown when Sun Wukong use Ki to cure Vali of the deadly poison of Samael. Touki: 'As a master of Senjutsu, Sun Wukong can use Touki. Sun Wukong is described to possess an overwhelming amount of Ki. Using this he can easily remove Samael`s poison inside Vali by controlling the Ki inside Vali. Equipment 'Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意棒 Nyoi-bō): An iron rod/cudgel whose size changes according to its wielder's wishes, which Sun Wukong obtains from the undersea palace of Ao Guang, the Dragon King of the East Sea. It is immensely heavy, weighing "13,500 jīn" (8,100 kg/17,800 lbs). It has the power to change its size, multiply itself, and fight according to the whim of its master.Its immensely powerful as it was described by the dragon king that "If that iron cudgel of his gets you you're done for, if it hits you die, if it comes close your skin is broken, and if it so much as brushes against you your sinews are smashed" Jīndǒu Yún (筋斗雲 Kinto'un): Sun Wukong can summon a golden cloud that he can ride on. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures Category:DxD